


Cabin Fever

by MadameBizarre



Series: The King and Queen of the Klondike [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, klondike - Freeform, the scene we all know happened but will never be told straight out if it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBizarre/pseuds/MadameBizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a month's worth of frustration in more than one way, Goldie finally snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because it does not exactly fit my standards as a drabble.

    Burning rage flowed through their veins, urging each other to move and rid of the heat growing in their bodies. Thirty days was all it took. A single month of working side by side, and they were finally at one another’s throats, quite literally.

    Coffee stung his body as he hissed and tried to wipe it off. Carefully opening his eyes Scrooge saw Goldie cough off more flour. Grabbing whatever he could the miner found his rope and planned to tie her up until she and he could cool down. Before he could get a few inches close though, she grabbed him by the collar and shoved him harshly onto the table, the legs almost toppling over, the air being pushed out of him.

    Goldie had never felt so angry in her life -- it boiled her blood and made every part of her burn, wanting to hurt her captor. She thought of the past month, the agonizing, laborious, disgusting month of work, watching him mine, watching him heave his pickaxe with strong arms, sweat drenching down his forehead, sometimes having to remove his hat and fan his jacket over his body to cool down. The way he stomped towards her all the time, strong jaw set as he talked to her in his strong accent, not afraid to tell her off, but not cold-hearted enough to be cruel.

    The entertainer suddenly felt her burning blood run down her spine, and swirl between her thighs. Goddamn this foreigner! Taking her captive! Not realizing how handsome he was! How refreshing his innocence was! That he had brought down his pick-axe and chipped all the ice in her heart open just enough to shove his way in! Goldie gave out a cry that shocked her, having never realized she was so angry inside, and lunged forward.

    Scrooge had just gotten the air back in his lungs when suddenly the curvacious body of his prisoner slammed into him, pushing him and table over. His back hit the floor, flour lifting into the air, a cry of pain escaping his throat which was cut off by Goldie grabbing his cheeks and puckering his beak, pressing their tongues together for another amazing kiss that sent electricity through their burning bodies. Scrooge melted, eyes widening then closing, fingers twitching over her beautiful hips, wanting to grip them tightly and never let go.

    It came to him then that he wanted to top, not her -- though she had experience. And in anyways, he was still absolutely furious with her for trying to steal his gold! He growled into her mouth, rolling over so he was above her, both hands on either side of her, elbows akimbo. After a moment she rolled them over again, then he rolled them once more, a continuous battle to win dominance taking place. The space between them closing each time, the press of her chest against his own, the soft and pleasant sensation. This woman thought she could just win him over with sexual appeal? Scrooge had been along by himself for a long time now and needed no one else but himself…. But the sudden tightness in his pelvis said otherwise, making him mad with himself now for being so weak.

    As Goldie claimed top, she quickly shoved Scrooge away once more, getting up to her feet. Her breaths were ragged, chest heaving noisily, unable to contain the hard beating in her body. She could hear the blood pumping hastily through her heart, the pounding echoing through her ears. She clambered to one side of the room, clinging to whatever she could for balance. This was dangerous. Anger. Arousal. Desire. Lust. Hatred. Disgust. All mixing together in a pot that was boiling over, daring to spill over, to explode, and cause a bigger mess than they were creating in the cabin. She saw Scrooge get up, brows furrowed menacingly, seething so hard she could feel it, and wanted it to engulf her, not caring if he man-handled her, for this one moment in her life, Goldie wanted to be with a man no matter how rough he was, because then she’d feel alive.

    Scrooge advanced on her, knocking over a chair, pushing a crate of extra cloth away, spilling its contents. Goldie felt fear take over, the emotion mixing in with her already horny ones -- she was afraid he might actual hurt her, but then also afraid of what might happen if he got close enough and she couldn’t stop her burning lust from jumping him. Her eyes caught sight of a few extra plates and pots they had yet to use since there was no real food to cook in them. Picking up a plate she threw it between them, making the miner jump back at the explosion of shards. She grabbed another, eyes wide, suddenly afraid of her own actions.

“Don’t ye fucken dare! Those are the only pla-!” Another loud shatter echoed, then the clanking of metal hitting ground. Scrooge jumped forward, not caring for the cuts on his uncovered feet, and caught her left wrist before it could throw a tankard. The item dropped from her hand, her glowering face making her look like a beautiful demoness ready to kill. She raised her right hand to smack him, but he quickly caught it with his opposite hand, crossing her wrists.

    The wrath of longing that had been enveloping him for so long finally hit Scrooge hard -- he pulled her close, smashing their beaks together, lips already swelling for the last kiss. Goldie tried to pull away from him, but his grip was locked, and she wanted it more than ever. Suddenly though she was thrown to the floor, her breath being knocked out of her this time, arms sprawling above her head. Scrooge clung to the crates as she had once did, one hand slamming into the wall, trying to grab a hold of himself; he couldn’t just suddenly take her body as if she was his, that was wrong. They needed to stop. He needed to tie her down, run outside into the snow, and cool off.

    The ice-queen of Dawson let loose another cry, kicking her feet and banging her fists on the floor above her head, frustrated sexually and mentally.

“YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!” With a swift kick Goldie took him down, the miner falling on his hip, a loud swear being yelped. Goldie sat up, got onto her knees, and bounded onto him, straddling his hips, hand gripping his shoulders. The heat between her thighs burned on his abdomen, making him hiss mentally.

    A loud slap echoed through the cabin, Scrooge’s eyes widening. He had never been hit before in the face by anyone -- if he ever got a beating, it was always a spanking, but even those were rare in his youth.

“THAT WAS FOR MY COOKING!” She screamed; Suddenly they were kissing again, pain still  stinging his face, pleasure pouring through his mouth. Goldie pulled up and slapped him across the other cheek, confusing him further.

“THAT WAS FOR KIDNAPING!” She then went in for another kiss, pulling at his patched up jacket. Another slap followed. It continued like this for another two alternating slaps until she finally balled up a fist and went to punch him.

“And this is for being so god damn handsome!”

He caught the punch, face turning dark as before. Scrooge angrily slammed her on her back, making her howl and whimper. His fingers dug into her wrist, pinning her, trapping her.

“It’s your ye fault! Stealing my gold! Knocking me out!” He barked in her face, becoming  merciless as her eyes close and face turned away. “Don’t you dare blame this on me!”

“GET OFF ME!”

“Your and you’re goddamn charm! Sneaky ways! Gorgeous eyes! Perfect voice!” Scrooge bent forward and kissed her, shaming himself with no self control. She kissed back, moaning, a leg lifting over his hip. The grip on her wrists loosened as he lost himself in her mouth, memorizing every part with his tongue. Goldie took her chance and threw the miner off her, having to punch him in the face less he grab her, scrambling to her feet, almost tripping over her dress as she ended up beside the bed.

“Calm down! Calm down! You’re getting out of hand, Goldie! Don’t let him see you lose contro--” Her green eyes looked down to the slightly disoriented figure of Scrooge on the floor, feeling the side of his cheek, blood on his hand. His eyes locked with her’s, wide with so many emotions it entranced her. Those beautiful eyes, still with innocence in them, just as her’s once were. He broke her that gaze.

Scrooge, filled with fury and a burning desire, shot up and tackled the queen of the klondike to the bed, tightening his arms around her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, legs wrapping around his hips, trapping them together. Both bodies merged in a ball of heat, causing the need to remove clothes even more justified to both their minds.

With the taste of iron on her tongue, Goldie tugged at Scrooge’s jack -- he complied by sitting on his knees quickly and throwing it off. The blonde pushed her bottom onto his lap, strong arms keeping her up by wrapping around her tail feathers. Their rough kissing continued, swollen lips aching. His pelvis pressed against her’s, hips grinding to quench the even stronger aching between their thighs.

 

The miner’s rough fingers pulled the dress down his partner’s shoulder, lips tearing away to bite at the bare skin. Goldie bared her teeth, a deep hiss escaping her beak, fingernails delving into his own shoulders. The pain felt too good for her think herself sane anymore, annd Scrooge must have agreed because he continued to scrape his teeth against her collarbone, a red trail being made, even redder bites being connected.

Goldie couldn’t handle it anymore, she pushed Scrooge off the bed, careful to stay on it herself. She snickered to herself, fingers reaching behind her head to unzip her dress.

“STOP THROWING ME AROUND!” Scrooge bellowed, but did not continue, watching his prisoner fiddled with her dress, one leg under her body as the other pressed to her floor. She then stood, dress dropping to her ankle, hair becoming messy. He wanted to admire her body further, having never seen such a beautiful thing as her naked -- for only him -- but she then dropped to her knees on his pelvis. He pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her tailbone, face pressing against her chest, kissing her body madly. Her fingers roamed his  head and face as his own scrapped her back, brushing through her tail feathers.

Goldie gasped, moaned, and urged him to not be afraid, she wanted just as much as he. Her thighs squeezed together, a whine echoing through the cabin. His tongue lapped around her pert nipples, making her smile. He didn’t let either of her breasts go unloved and that made her squeal, especially when he pressed them together -- his own smiling face, proud of himself for making her feel pleasure, would be etched in her brain. She gripped his face in her hands, shoving her tongue against his; calloused fingers tightened on her hips, picking her up suddenly, giving her the opportunity to wrapped her thighs around his waist again.

The sudden elevation sent a thrill throughout the singer’s body, hands gripping his shoulders. His strength was boundless! Strong arms made her back arch, a wet tongue licking her taut stomach, teeth leaving near purple dents. Such a beautiful body being marked by his poverty-stricken ivories.

He slammed her against a wall, mouth latched between her neck and shoulder, growling  in response to her mewl. She lifted a hand to pull his face up, pressing a kiss to his exposed neck, digging her fangs into his rough skin, making him wince and inhale sharply. Her tongue drooled over his strong collarbone, tasting the bitter flavor of dirt, sweat, and slight iron. One hand graced his fingertips over her belly, lowering slowly until the back of his hand brushed against her heat, making her bit him suddenly and draw blood.

Scrooge howled, muscles flexing, face furrowing. Goldie pulled away, panting, sweat rolling down her flushed face. Her eyes focused on his prominent erection, making her body shudder, thighs tighten in anxiety. A hand brushed through her golden locks, pulling her face up, eyes locking with his. His face was flushed, unsure of whether to continue or not. She pressed their beaks together affectionately opposed to her taunting words.

“Take me then,” She smirked, daring him with her breathless words. “If you’re man enough.” Oh dear lord did she hope he was.

Scrooge bared his teeth in a frown, face going red with anger instead of embarrassment. He lifted her up with no struggle, pressing her shoulder against the wall, lifting her body off of it. His forehead pressed beside her neck. His fingers dug into the underside of her thighs, spreading them further; A hand slid between them, sliding over his erection, poising their sexs.

Their movements had been frantic clumsy, and rough through their whole sexual adventure, being pushed by a month’s worth of absolute stress and frustration, but in this one moment, everything was slow, though still uneasy. Goldie grinned as he slid in, taking delicious ecstasy from her captor’s virgin manhood sliding hilt deep into her.

Scrooge shakily exhaled as he entered his beautiful prisoner, feeling his muscles tense yet feel relieved. Wonderful heat enveloped his erection, a squeeze from her thighs making his own twitch. Perhaps there was something better than money in this world, and sex would gladly be just that. Once their pelvises met, being the closest he had ever been to his golden queen, Scrooge pulled out, not wanting to waste time, fearful she may push him away. He slid back in once his tip pressed against her entrance, and he slammed back in. Goldie yelped in pleasure, biting her bottom lip with a smile.

Each thrust made them breathless, moans filling the cabin. Within no time the miner was quickly slamming into his prisoner, her hips in sync, her head falling back, a curve pressing away  from the wall. She grinned madly, vocalizing her euphoria and enjoyment. Her nails scarred his back, one hand clinging to his head, the other hooked under his arm.  

Scrooge found he couldn’t keep her aloft, muscles trembling, depending on the wall. He turned them, fell to his knees, and  pressed her back to the floor, trying to keep his quick pace. One knee raised above the other against his back; their bodies stuck to one another from sweat, creating a noisy sound as their sexes met with each thrust; Scrooge was left to his forearms for support. Their lips met once again, neither able to properly kiss though as they panted.

“OH! OHHh! YEEeeesss! OOhhhhh, Miner!” Goldie writhed underneath Scrooge, hitting her orgasm, her whole body curling around his, laughing through her end. He’d never know it, but that was the best climax of her life, and she had been with many a men.

Scrooge stared in awe as the woman below him suddenly convulsed and latched on to him, watching every muscle twitch and flex, her face contort in pure ecstasy -- a gorgeous grin and laugh  sing through the cabin. It was enough to make his erection suddenly become too tight and burn as he hit his climax, breath catching in his throat. Being alone, Scrooge hardly ever felt the desire to be touched, and if he did a simple bath and worked, it faded away, but now he knew why men looked to women for relief. To be with one was the absolute greatest feeling he’d ever felt. His mind fogged over with pleasure, burying his release into Goldie’s accepting body, making her moan once again.

When he was done, he fell forward, head falling against her chest, trying to catch his breath. She sighed, finally relieved of her sexual and emotional frustration. One arm wrapped around his neck, reaching a hand to comb through his hair, enjoying the weight on her. His hand slid over to her sprawled one, twining their fingers tightly. The air stung their fresh wounds. A sense of content washed over both man and woman.

There was a the slight nag in the back of Goldie’s that she’d regret not pushing him out before he released, but that pushed away. The realization that he, the virgin, tight-assed, miner, had given her one of, if not the best, orgasm of her life was a more important thing to ponder. It didn’t take a genius to tell her that he was different, that he was better than the rest, that he had melted her wall of ice she froze over her heart to stay protected. She was in love with this Scottish man -- something not expected of a farmer’s daughter, foreigners being far from nothing in the west.

The Ice Queen of the Klondike felt her heart become light, and a smile permanently  stick to her face as she doze off to her lover’s soft snores and rising chest. Tomorrow was just around the corner, and she’d go home with a miner in her arms.


End file.
